Waiting For You
by jessethevampire
Summary: Her life was not as it seemed because unlike many, she was not an ordinary girl. It was all so real, but nothing is what it seems, especially there, in the Labyrinth. Her dreams were just that. Dreams. The nightmares came when she woke up.


This story is mostly based on depression and how it can affect all of us. It took me an incredibly short amount of time to write, and while I was writing it, I put myself in Sarah's shoes. What if the Labyrinth was all a dream? How would you react to finding out your most vivid fantasy had all been a dream? This is not a music-based story, but I was listening to some of Amy Lee's song (Evanescence) "Like You" when I wrote it up, along with other various sad songs. Enjoy everybody! And I would really appreciate reviews. It helps me as a writer, and critiques are even better! I love hearing from everybody's perspective about things.

**WARNING**: If you have severe depression, or don't like reading about death, I would strongly recommend not reading this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters and I'm not getting anything for writing the stories.

_Also, visit my youtube page for music videos of the couple (I have quite a few up now, so if you like reading about this couple, imagine seeing videos about them!)._

* * *

The cold breeze sent goose bumps racing down her bare skin, glowing silver and white in the moonlight. The snow had chased its' way into the room, whispering to her, commanding her. Telling her she could do this. It was time. The porcelain claw-footed tub lay facing the open window, overlooking an ocean of people and tall buildings reaching outwards towards the sky. Warm water was filled to the brim, almost to the point of overflowing before she had turned the knob signaling the stop of water flow. The water itself was clear and deep in the light of the moon. She waited there before sliding a long graceful leg into the depth of liquid.

Warmth traveled up her leg, giving her a sharp shock of contrast from cold, wintery air to warm water. Slowly, she inched her way into the tub, not caring about the loud splashes of water going over the brim and soaking into the floor. Not caring about how the people on the floor below her would react to the flooding. Not caring…

She saw his face. When she had first met him, telling her to go back to her toys, warning her, fearing her and loving her at the same time. His cruelness matched her own so well. How she had called out to him, pleaded with him, wanted him. But he never came. It had all been her imagination, her stupid creativity. The agonizing hours she spent in the institution calling out to him in her misery. He was an imagined character of her mind, but she could not let him go. She would not.

They say that your life flashes before you're eyes when you're about to die. In some ways they're right. She saw her brother, Toby. How he had laughed at her stories of the Labyrinth and how he had questioned her about the Goblin King. Her friends, Sir Didymus -the brave knight, Ludo- the lovable beast, and Hoggle. Hoggle was the cowardly, courageous dwarf. Together they made quite the pair, even if they were made up. She missed them like an itch that couldn't be scratched.

Then there was the mysterious Goblin King Jareth. As cruel as he could be, for he could be very cruel, she missed his arrogance. His realistic quality she found only in him and everyone she met there. Everything there made sense to her, and she realized that once back in her original world, things never made sense. Her senses were dulled, her emotions were pressed back, and she couldn't _live_.

The warm water unclogged her pores, and she found herself relaxing deeply into the water, unafraid. The cold air wafted over to her once again and she went back to that time where she opened the window for a reason. To welcome the once unwelcome creature of the night. Luring him to enter her own kingdom.

"_And my kingdom as great…"_

"_Sarah"_

Her eyes closed. The grandfather clock that had been ticking away softly in her bedroom suddenly chimed once, twice, three times.

Her head lowered into the water and she took a big gasp of air before ducking into the water, body submerged fully and water caressing her skin like a lover.

**The water became foggy and she saw a crowd of oddly dressed people in a crystal room laughing and leering. Her mouth tasted of peaches, of valentine evenings**.

Bubbles escaped her mouth, and she realized she was running out of air.

**The crowd parted, and there in the center, a man dressed in the finest starry blue cloak stood, as if he was royalty worthy of every cent thrown at him.**

Her arms started thrashing, and her legs kicked out, defending herself from the watery prison she was held in. The pills her psychiatrist had prescribed her fell over, spilling the entire contents on the floor and water leaked everywhere.

**He turned towards her, hand held out, beckoning her to him. **

Her body slowly started weakening, her resolve lost, and the air almost gone.

**Blonde hair stood in every direction and those sharp, angled features were held at her attention. But the most entrancing thing about this man, for he had many endearing qualities as well as some flaws, were his eyes. Both the color of a stormy ocean, with one pupil larger than the other giving it a darker look. Those eyes that seemed to spear her soul. His hand was held out to her, and his eyes pleaded with her to take his hand, to go to him; Come home.**

**Her body was flaxen by the time she accepted him. Her hand reached towards his, and suddenly she was held in his warm embrace. **

Bubbles escaped her parted lips, arms floated slightly on top of the water and legs lying restlessly on the bottom of the tub. Her hair floated around her like a halo, making her look very much like a dark angel.

**His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her to him, cradling her body against his, wanting her to be as close as possible. His hands caressed her back and his head lowered so he could speak in her ear. Warm breath blew across her neck and lips brushed against her ear before she heard that beautiful voice of his, once heard but never forgotten. "Sarah my love. Why? Why could you not forget me?" His voice sounded sad, as if he had expected her to have moved on. But she could not. She would not.**

**She pulled his head closer and moved her own lips to his ear. "Of course I didn't Jareth. I could never forget you. I-I…" She trailed off, almost afraid to give way to her feelings. They had been dancing slowly, around the center of cushions. "Tell me." He encouraged her, voice coming dangerously close to pleading with her. "I love you." She said quietly, head looking down at the floor as if in shame. He stopped suddenly, and pulled her off the dance floor towards an abandoned corner. He pressed her to the wall with his body, pinning her in place and trapping her in between his body and the arms by her head. One hand came up to her chin, tipping it up to his eye level so he could peer into those entrancingly cruel eyes of hers. "Sarah…**_**love**_**…" Her eyes locked with his and his face came closer to hers, lips almost touching her own. "I was waiting for you."**

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue**

They found her body in the room with the porcelain tub. The window was open and candles surrounded the floor around the tub, giving off a soft glow. The water was hot, how was the question. Peach fragrance wafted off her body, and her lips were red, however not with lipstick. Pale skin, warm from the water, and dark hair spilling over the rim and onto the floor. A red stain, blood, trickled from her left eye like a tear. What was most strange was the peach that lay in her hand, fingers curled tightly around the soft fruit, as if to merge into one. And when they left, there was a most curious thing. Laughter between two people echoed around the room, coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. Tinkling light was the woman's, and a deep baritone's was the man's. But, that could have just been the rustling of the branches from the open window. Only some can know what it really was, and the rest can pretend like it never happened.

**

* * *

**

And well...I guess that was it. Tell me what you think, your opinions or critiques in a review if you like. I love to hear from you all! Until next time!

~ Jesse


End file.
